deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Palutena vs. Ganondorf/@comment-25760276-20180704212230/@comment-35795716-20180713020646
I do get where you're coming from when writing this, and I do apologize for not putting Wind Waker into mind, but my friend before I created this gave me a few good points. At first I thought that Ganondorf would win this by an easy shot but my good friend rebutted my original thought with a lot of good points. First off the cursing of Medusa. Palutena put a curse on Medusa which made her a hideous monster. It looks and sounds pretty simple. Goddess curses another goddess into a monster. Though that's where the catch is. A goddess cursing another goddess. Medusa is a goddess, wouldn't she be able to get the curse off herself if she hated it that much? Though she didn't or wasn't able to. Cursing another goddess in no easy feat and Medusa once said that if you would give Palutena the same curse, she would look as hideous as well. Though she didn't do it herself signifying that she the inability to curse Palutena or she can't cast any spells on the opposing goddess due to Palutena casting her spell first. Either way it makes Palutena pretty powerful if you think about it. Secondly, Palutena's guidance was merely an Easter egg in the SSB franchise, I agree with you there, but she was shown to have extensive knowledge on the Aurum troop in the KIU game and supply Pit time and time again with good info on how to take down his enemies. So it shows that Palutena, with a brief analyzation to her powers can identify all of the weak spots of and strengths of other people easily as she could do with the Aurum troops. I do agree with you that Ganondorf can't be easily outsmarted and will usually outsmart Palutena, but if you think for a moment. Hades in the KIU game should be a lot more older and smarter than Palutena with a lot more experience being able to trick Palutena with the Wish Seed, but in the end Palutena was able to make the final decision of the Great Sacred Treasure from Dyntos which ultimately caused Hades's downfall. As an addition Palutena had the ability to see right through plans and be able to break them completely given the right amount of time. Third. Yes Palutena should have the amount of power to be able to defeat Ganaodorf, but you see Ganondorf was never affected by light weapons in the first place. Rather the weapons used to defeat him were imbued with power from a god or goddess. If you look at Twilight Princess the six sages made a sword out of light and stabbed Ganondorf in the chest. Theoretically Ganondorf would've been weakened by a whole light, but never killed due to the weak power of the six sages, but he still had enough power to easily kill a sage. Both the Master Sword and Zelda's Bow of Light sure do hold the element of light, but they're mainly imbued with the power of a goddess. Lastly, Palutena is a goddess and Ganondorf is a very powerful wizard who attempts to reach the position of the most powerful god. So Palutena and Ganondorf are pretty much equal in terms of power, but Palutena has the ability of the Powers in the KI game. If you played the Aurum Brain at least 4.5 intensity, it only took Pit to land some attacks and three Mega Lasers to defeat the boss. It is true that I overlooked some of Ganondorf's abilities creating this, but in the end Palutena would come out as winner in this. If you don't find this convincing then I have no other words to give. The Death battle Fandom is basically a fanfiction in its own rights so everyone's opinions are really subjective.